For Science, You Monster
by diarya8
Summary: Weeks had passed after the horrible devastation that occurred withing Aperture Laboratories. GLaDOS had not one tread of care, because testing was still mandatory, only with robots. Vinny, a sarcastic robot, always messed with GLaDOS. However, his life slowly ate itself away after he'd fallen into what's called "The Pit". The Pit was no friendly place, nor was it sane either.


The wall enclosed around the center of the doomed residence. The bodies that rottened within the layings of the sheets inside of the boxes were crushed by the wall. And that was all. GLaDOS planned for a new room to occupy this old one, and, in her opinion (or fact, because she is a robot after all) it was a pretty good one. Purposely, the wall stopped at one spot, and that was where the last living human of the facility resided.

Chell, the woman who caused enough chaos in the facility, and fortunately for GLaDOS she could archive the memories. It is written in history, however, and nothing could erase it. That's where Chell comes in. After the incident of a moronic core taking over the facility, being resolved by Chell, she was taken to the exit lift by GLaDOS who told her to never come back. Out on the surface of Earth, she was stranded with only a portal gun and a cube. Luckily, roads were nearby and she got a ride. Not much else was known after that other than Chell spreading things of Aperture Science. A couple of people attempted to find Aperture Science with no luck, and Chell couldn't remember where this place was. Aperture Science was at peace, for now.

* * *

I'm a robot, rude of me for not introducing myself at the beginning, but I don't have a lot of time living in these ruins. I like to call them that because it used to contain happy memories. Now it's just a playground for that bastard-

Sorry, I got too far ahead of myself. Anyways, I'm in the queue for daily testing protocols, and hopefully my partner isn't too brain dead just like the one I had before, who used to play with the murky chemicals below; which did not end well. Testing can be quite fun sometimes; solving and flying through the air. Maybe that emotional kind is printed into my program. Oh well, more fun for me.

On the other hand, I despise testing so much, that I just want to relax and explore the outer worlds above this damned place. I thought it would be so fun to have freedom for once, and not get punished for actions that are little to none of importance. This place is hell in my mind, and that's not going to change. Even if that woman does give me some time to relax, and, of course, that's not going to happen; there's no way the state of my mind is going to change to be attracted to this cold facility.

The name's V-YTL, you can call me Vinny for short. I was made by how every doomed robot had to be born from, and that's the robot production chamber. Though, I laugh at the name "production", as if there was any in this century old laboratory. I do not know the history of Aperture, but it sure might've been ugly at the first sight.

The metal door abruptly opened with a quick, resonant _eeerreee_, and a robot of another kind stepped into my room.

"Ah, hello there. Um… your name?" The core asked.

"V-YTL, that's Vinny to you." I responded.

"Let's put that humor of your generousness aside, Vinny." The core toned.

"The hell with that!" I shouted. I could tell by the motion of the core that it was writing some things down. It wasn't writing about me, no, but I wouldn't be fine with that anyways; it was instead checking off test subjects. I sat up from the floor and gazed at the exit. _What if this is my chance to escape? _I thought, as I leaned a little closer to the thoughts of my head. The core suddenly gazed at me with bright, green eyes, and hummed.

"Alright, let's go." The core ordered.

I followed the white line that stood out on the black floor. I felt as though I was being taken to court, and that wasn't the first time I'd felt that way. I walked with good posture and elegance, and looked around for any cameras to wink at. The core nudged me into the partner initiation room.

"Thank you," I politely commented.

"You're wel-"

"for nothing." The core glared angrily, but went along with its job. I smirked to myself. Suddenly, another door spat out a robot, and it fell to the ground. I laughed loudly with my left arm on my chest. The other robot got up and dusted himself off.

"You're a nice... kind." The robot muttered. I smirked off his offensive comment, and helped him up. I nodded and grinned.

"What are you looking at?" He scolded. I could tell he was very satisfied from standing up to me.

"You're just funny, that's all." I returned. The speaker suddenly sparked with energy, and initialized its starting line. I could repeat that same starting line, over and over, until I'd drop dead on the spot.

_Welcome to Aperture Laboratories, please remain energized, yet orderly when testing. Aperture Laboratories tries to be as stable as possible, so if you run into any issues - please stay seated and issue your concern. And as always, stay safe testing._

The tubes for sending us down opened, each one assigned to us. I once ran into this other guy's assembly tube, and I had to be repaired for a week or so. GLaDOS was sure pissed off at that action, but I make her mad all the time anyway.

My partner went into his tube, and it took him down. I looked around, seeing if there were any open doors. The camera suddenly turned towards me, and it zoomed in.

"Don't attempt any tricks. I've got my eyes on you." GLaDOS murmured. I simply waved back at the camera, smiling and nodding like a child. I continued into my tube. First time I'd went into the tube, I felt so much pain, but eventually I got used to it. It felt like a thousand individual frog arms trying to tear me apart; no particular reason as to why it has to be a frog arm, but it seemed to be the only thing that'd fit. The metallic arms grabbed each body part, as the main core of me slightly floated for a few milliseconds. I felt like I could fly in that moment. The final arm pulled my core into the tube, and down I went, again.

* * *

The assembly tube echoed, as I was formed into myself. I stepped out of the tube, and gazed around. I saw my partner looking around as well. We both caught each other's eyes and had a glare showdown. We circled carefully, still keeping eye contact.

"Look, I don't wanna hurt anyone. But you seem like you wouldn't fit into the 'anyone' type." I offended. He clenched his fist with anger.

"You can't beat at me anyway, you're a pitiful fool." He shot back.

"Wow, would you look at this guy!" I shouted.

"Shut up, you're so goddamn annoying!"

"_Nobody_ tells _me_ to shut the hell up, and that's where you come in."

"You take that back!"

"Not if you take _that_ back!"

He growled in frustration, but then calmed down.

"Look, I don't even know what we're fighting for." He implored.

"It's because you both are morons. Now get to testing." GLaDOS says. We went to pick up our portal guns, and slowly entered the test chamber provided. But before we could fully enter, the entrance immediately slammed and we both hit the door on our faces as we fell from the hit. We exclaimed "OW!", but got back up.

"What is this sick, twisted play you're pulling on us, GLaDOS!?" My partner shouted. The panels, or the walls, pushed out in a stylized sequence, and one by one the wall began to reveal its framework. It felt like there was a huge earthquake.

"Uh… GLaDOS?" I murmured. The wall was diminished as was some of the floor. We flung forward as the whole room crashed somewhere. _**BOOM!**_ The crash echoed throughout the entire facility, which caught attention to a lot of robots. My partner groaned when we'd tried to stand up, but failed as the room hit another wall.

"I don't think this was part of the test, GLaDOS!" I shrieked as I held onto the floor like a baby. The chamber motioned all around the new room she'd built.

"Please standby while I resolve the malfunctions." GLaDOS stated.

"How are we supposed to stay alive then?" My partner questioned.

"That's the good part, you don't have to. I don't care if two robots die, I can easily create more. Say your last words that will have been forgotten before your chance of dying increases." She responded.

"Goodbye. I never loved you." She said. The whole of the right wall flew off and out of the chamber. My body flew into the direction of the outside, but I managed to hang onto the wires.

"Help me!" I bellowed. My partner stood still for a moment, rethinking his life choices, but finally he attempted to move.

"Look out!" I warned. A huge plate was about to come down onto the left side of the chamber. He looked back with his eye gazed, but swiftly turned around, and jumped with such risk. I saw him, flying like an eagle. It was quite majestic at the time, until he failed at save me, and instead, fell down onto the hard ground.

* * *

The little old TV was stuck onto the small table, which was clearly to bearable to hold the giant, metal box. Some of the pixels on the screen had burnt out, and part of it was completely black, making it hard to see what was showing. The owners got used to it, however, and were too lazy to replace the TV.

"... say that they're… and on the hunt for… facility, and found… from explosions coming from… closer to discovering this-" The reporter was cut out by the TV losing connection.

"I wonder what that was all about." A man said with interest.

"It's probably that one factory that's across from here." A woman claimed. They'd sat on the rugged couch, and stared at the antenna that lost connection.

"Oh, well." She sighed. She got up and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait a sec, what if they're talking about that… y'know, Ape-urt Science place?" He acknowledged. She stopped in her tracks, and looked down onto the floor."

"Oh, that place." She murmured. He gave her an odd brow.

"What's up onto you?" He asked. She simply nodded in hopes that he would stop talking about it."

"Well, I've been there before. So I doubt that people will discover that facility. And even if they do, well, they won't be able to enter anyway." She explained. The man walked to the door, opening it.

"I'll be going to work!" He shouted.

"Okay!" She replied.

"Alright, goodbye Chell."


End file.
